Shayla
by CuteCarly
Summary: Erm...Im not good at summarys..I dunno what to say!! Just read it and maybe you can help me come up with a summary! Thanks! PLZ READ!! R/R!!!
1. Shayla

A new story! Yay! Ok…I don't know where this story is goin. I just decided to type it cuz I found a few pages of it stuffed underneath my bed. So it depends on how many reviews I get it I continue it or not! Enough with the babbling Im gonna move on to the story now! I don't own anything but Shayla

CHAPTER 1~

            "Hey Sodapop!" Steve Randle walked up to the DX Gas Station and saw his buddy pumping gas in to someone's car. "Whats goin on?"

            Soda just glared at Steve. "Steve why aren't you working? I can't handle all of this business by myself." He rolled his eyes because there was only a few cars. Not like there usually was. Usually there was a lot of cars and people.

            "'Cause me and ole' Two- Bit here," he pointed to the guy with long rusty sideburns standing next to him. "just got back from taking Evie and one of Two-Bit's  many blondes out." Soda glanced at Two-Bit and burst out laughing. Two-Bit was staring at a long-legged blonde who was walking across the street.

            Two-Bit looked at Soda and cocked his eyebrow. "Hey, atleast I don't keep the same broad all the time! I get a variety."

            "I happen to like Sandy, thank you very much!" Sodapop snapped at Two-Bit.

*******(Later on when they were walking back from the DX)*******

"Hey y'all whats that noise?" Ponyboy Curtis-who had came to the DX a little after Two-Bit and Steve- asked as he looked at the rest of the gang: Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally(who had somehow just appeared as if from no where when they were walking home). They were going to the Curtis's house where Johnny and Darry would most likely be since they weren't anywhere else and Darry would be home from work already. In a distance you could hear some faint swearing and yelling.

"Lets find out what that is!" Soda ran toward the noise and everyone else followed.

"Why should we find out? Its probably just those dumb bastard Socs!" Dally called as he threw his cigarette on the ground and finally gave in to follow the rest. He was always looking for a good fight anyway.

"What the hell?" Two-Bit questioned when he saw what was going on. 

It was a girl with long strawberry blonde hair fighting a bunch of Soc jerks. "Need some help?" Dallas stepped in and started fighting one of the guys, but the girl just shoved him away.

"Do you know who I am?" Dally asked angry. "I'm Dallas Winston and nobody, especially not a girl, shoves me!" Dally had the dangerous smirk on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks." The girls eyed everyone cooly when the Soc jerks ran off. The girl had broken two of the guys noses and blackend their eyes, while Sodapop,Steve,Two-Bit, PonyBoy, and Dallas just stood there looking at her. They were shocked that a girl could make three guys run.

            "Whattya mean thanks but no thanks!?" Two-Bit looked at her and grinned his famous lopsided grin.

            "I handled them myself, I did just fine. I kicked their asses with no help from you guys. Case closed. I don't need a bunch of trashy greasers to help me beat the Soc trash."

            "Sorry, sweetie but take a look at yourself. The Socs were jumping you 'cause you're a girl greaser. So don't call us trashy greasers!" Steve's hot temper was getting the best of him.

            "Whoa, back off buddy." Soda held Steve back 'cause he kept getting closer and closer to the girl.

            Dally looked at the girl. "Whoa this chic's firery, the way I like 'em!" He grinned at Two-Bit, Sodapop and the rest of the guys.

            "Don't call me chic or another name like that. If you wanna talk about me atleast use my name, jerk. Oh and if you know whats good for you, you won't call me chic 'cause I'll beat your head in!" Two-Bit couldn't help but smirk at what the girl said and Dallas started laughing while Ponyboy just stood there and Steve was glaring at her, but Soda was just grinning. Finally, he thought, a girl who talks back to Dally!

            "Excuse me, umm…Ms. Don't Call Me Chic, what is your name?" Two-Bit laughed at his own question.

            "The name's Shayla Holt, Shay for short. And you would be?" She stuck out her hand to shake everyone elses hand.

            "Shayla? That's not a name you hear everyday! Hey, you're a blonde I noticed and you can pack a punch. I'm Two-Bit Mathews and don't worry babe you won't forget me." Shayla gave Two-Bit a disgusted look for calling her a babe.

            "I'll show you how I can pack a punch if you call me babe one more time." Two-Bit ignored that comment.

            "Hey, I'm Sodapop Curtis. I have to hand it to ya, nice fight!" Soda grinned at her and pointed to Steve. "That's Steve Randle." Steve muttered a hi and then started to curse to himself for some reason.

            "Hi Shay." Ponyboy looked at Shayla and smiled at her. She returned the smile and then looked over to Dally.

            "I already know who you are so don't bother introducing your self. You jerk." She looked at Dallas and Dally tensed up. He wasn't used to having somebody talk back to him. Usually when someone talked back to him he would just jump them or beat their head in. But he didn't want to be Shayla's head in 'cause she could beat three Socs so she could probably beat him.

            He grinned. "Well have you saw my records?"

            Shayla looked down at her hand and swore like there was no tomorrow. It was bleeding a lot. Her shirt also had blood on it, a little of hers and a lot of the Soc jerks who were trying to jump her.

            "You can come back to my house and get cleaned up if you'd like!" Soda volunteered his,Pony's, and Darry's house a cleaning station.

            She nodded. "Ok."

            On the way to the Curtis's house everybody was asking Shayla a lot of questions. "How come we've never saw you round?" Ponyboy wondered.

            "I just got outta the reformatory. Which has been my home for three fuckin years!" She glanced at Dally and then to the ground.

            Dallas winked. "Ever heard of me?"

            She nodded and muttered. "Dallas Winston." Then she shook her head disapprovingly.


	2. Darry and Ponyboy

~Chapter 2~     Yay!! Like I said I don't know if Ill add anymore on this story or not but I'm bored right now! I'm only writing this right now cuz I'm sick and didn't want to go out with my friends. I don't own anyone but Shayla! Read and Review!

"Hey Darry!" Two-Bit yelled the minute everyone walked in the Curtis house.

"What? You idiot, I'm right here you don't hafta yell!" Darry was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper and Johnny was sitting next to him watching TV. Two-Bit glanced at the TV and sat down because Mickey Mouse was on.

Darry's curious eyes flew over to Shayla immedietaly. "Who are you?"

Shayla was a little taken back. She wasn't used to guys being so forward. "I'm Shayla. Shayla Holt. Who are you?"

"Darry Curtis." He stuck out his hand to let her shake it and she did. "This is Johnny." He pointed to Johnny and Shayla smiled at him.

"Darry. I told Shay that she could clean up here, she got in a fight with a couple of Socs." Soda looked at Darry and he nodded. "The bathroom's down the hall." Shayla went down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Man, that little broad is definitely my type. I never seen her around the reformatory!" Dally smirked.

"Reformatory?" Johnny cleared his throat. "What was she in the reformatory for?"

Dallas shrugged. "Beats me. But she sure is damn sexy."

"Can I use your shower?" Shayla yelled from the bathroom. 

"Yeah!" Ponyboy yelled back and threw her a towl.

"Ponyboy," Darry said suddenly angry. "I got a progress report from your school today."

Ponyboy only shrugged and said, "So?"

"So nothing! You have a C in math, and a D in world history!" Darry took an envelope out from behind the newspaper and threw it at Ponyboy.

"Why do you always get on me? Sodapop got worse grades then that and you never did nothin to him! Why?" with that Ponyboy stormed out of the house.

Steve who had just been standing there the whole time said, "I'll go get him. I got nothin better to do." So Steve left to go find Ponyboy. 

"Hey guys," Shayla walked out of the bathroom in only a towl. Two-Bit's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah.." He stuttered. "What do you need?"

She blushed. "Do you have any clothes that I can borrow?" Soda pointed to his and Pony's room.

"You can use some of mine. They'll be big on you but that's ok."

(****Pony's Walking in the park****)

"Hey Greaser!" Ponyboy whipped around and saw three Socs behind him. One of them was holding a blade. 'Oh great' he mumbled to himself. 'If a girl can take 'em I should be able to' He told himself that over and over. Pretty soon he actually believed himself.

"Whaddaya want?" He flipped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, ready to fight.

"You're that greaser girl's friend!" One of the Socs said really loud.

"Yeah so, whats it to you?" Ponyboy finally asked after standing there awhile.

The Socs quickly and quietly surrounded him. "Nothin, but we're gonna hafta kick your ass."

Ok..thats all I can think of!! Sorry its so short!! What do you think though? Should I post another chapter or just leave everyone hanging? I need reviews if you guys wanna read it tho cuz if I don't get reviews I wont update!! Hehe..Im so mean!!


End file.
